Jimmy Neutron (2018 film)
Jimmy Neutron' '''is a 2018 computer-animated sci-fi comedy film and a sequel of the ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius franchise. The film was produced by Nickelodeon Movies and O Entertainment, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It takes place 2 years after the 2002 series,'' The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and focuses on Jimmy (Debi Derryberry) trying to get his friends back together to stop a new and powerful enemy. The film was released August 3rd, 2018. The film received critical acclaim. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to ''Shrek 5. A sequel, Jimmy Neutron II, was released on June 26th, 2020. Plot 2 years since'' The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'', Jimmy Neutron is now traveling across the universe with Goddard (Frank Welker), categorizing his extraterrestrial discoveries. But when he finds out that a mysterious other-dimensional being known as Twist plans to end all as we know it, he must team up with government agent Sam Shotgun (Nathan Fillion) and reunite his old friends in order to save the universe. Cast *Debi Derryberry as James Issac Neutron/Jimmy Neutron and James Neutron/Twist *Nathan Fillion as Agent Sam Shotgun *Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer and Eustace Strych *Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez *Frank Welker as Goddard *Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex *Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax *Tim Curry as Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Mark DeCarlo as Mr. Hugh Neutron *Megan Cavanagh as Mrs. Judy Neutron *Wendie Malick as Beautiful Gorgeous * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Production At San Diego Comic-Con 2015, while on the panel for the film Super Mario Bros., John A. Davis revealed that he and Nickelodeon were in early development of a sequel to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, ''saying "we're beginning to play around a bit with the idea." Talk was silent until, in early 2016, Nickelodeon Entertainment President Cyma Zarghami announced that the project was being greenlit and that O Entertainment was co-producing it. Tentatively titled ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2, How to Train your Dragon's Dean DeBlois was hired to write the screenplay along with Davis and Steve Oedekerk. With DNA Productions, which provided the animation for the original film and television series, having shut it's doors in 2006, the animation would now be done by Nickelodeon Studios Orlando which reopened in 2014 . In 2017, DeBlois announced a new title for the film, simply Jimmy Neutron, and that it would be more of a soft reboot rather than a direct sequel, taking place later than the show. Later that year, Davis described it as "a 'getting the band back together' story" and gave it a release date of June 20th, 2018 (eventually changing to August 3rd). By February 2017, it had been confirmed that the original voice cast, including Debi Derryberry, Frank Welker and Rob Paulsen, would be reprising their roles in Jimmy Neutron, and that Nathan Fillion had been approached for an unspecified role. In summer 2017, voice actress Tara Strong revealed on her Twitter account that she would appear in the reboot as Timmy Turner from The Fairly Oddparents, ''and from the ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''crossover trilogy, ''Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. In late 2017, Nathan Fillion's character was confirmed to be a government agent named Sam Shotgun. Release Marketing The first trailer for'' Jimmy Neutron'' was shown with Illumination Animation's The[[The Flame Age| Flame Age]] in late January 2018. A more revealing look at the film was show at the 2018 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, in which Jimmy and Goddard (GCI) came out on stage and introduced it themselves. In early summer, reruns of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''began playing on Nickelodeon's Gotta See Saturday in preparation for the reboot. Theatrical release The film was originally going to be released on June 20th, 2018. Early that year, it was revealed that the release date would be moved, to avoid competition with DreamWorks' ''How to Train Your Dragon 3, ''another film by DeBlois, which premiered in theaters 9 days later. ''Jimmy Neutron premiered on August 3rd in North America, and on August 11th worldwide, accompanied by the first teaser for Nickelodeon's blockbuster, The Nicktoons. Reception Critical Reaction The film recieved very positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave it a rating of 92% based on 215 reviews, with an average score of 7.9/10. The site's consensus reads, "With grade-A animated action, a charming and humorous cast of characters and quite the twist in the end, Jimmy Neutron ''is an excitingly nerdy, super-powered revamp that is sure to bring the boy genius back into the spotlight." Sequel In an interview prior to the film's release, director John A. Davis was asked about a possible film series. He said, "I can't be sure about that. It all really depends on how well it's recieved. We don't want to make a sequel to something no one cared for or no one went to see in the first place." After the film's success, Dean DeBlois confirmed that a sequel was to begin development soon by the same crew as the original. In an interview in late 2018, Nathan Fillion was asked about the sequel and confirmed that he would be returning as Shotgun. The rest of the original cast was confirmed by Davis in early 2019. ''Jimmy Neutron II was released on June 26th, 2020. Gallery See Gallery:Jimmy Neutron (2018 film) Do you like this idea? Yes! It's okay. Noooo. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Computer-animated Category:2018 Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Movies Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Reboot Category:Sequel